


Pillow fight

by smoaknsnow6



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Summary: Nate deals with a cranky Zari and starts a pillow fight.
Relationships: Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pillow fight

Zari was relaxing in her bedroom as she had a long day ahead of her. Just as she was about to fall asleep, there was a gentle knock on her door. Knowing who it would be, she had Gideon let him in.

"You're going to sleep already?" said Nate standing outside her door. He took a few steps inside and sat on an empty spot on her desk. "It's only 9 o'clock."

Zari sat up and grabbed her phone from the desk Nate was on. She changed the time and replied "It's 11." She put her phone down and turned on a light.

Pulling her out of bed Nate says "Come on, the team wants to play games with us." Zari flops back down in a way of saying she doesn't want to go. Nate pulls her back into a sitting position.

Zari let's out a sigh and responds "Do I have to?" After a few minutes of debating Nate grabs one of Zari's pillows and gently hits her. Zari is stunned for a second then says "Did you just hit me? With a pillow?" Nate hits her a bit harder. With motivation in her tone Zari yells "Oh, it's on Heywood!"


End file.
